


Jerez chronicles

by Sofy2801



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Friendship, Getting Back Together, Jealousy, Matchmaking, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 04:50:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18731953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sofy2801/pseuds/Sofy2801
Summary: One episode for each day of the Spanish GP, starting from Thursday after the press conference.





	1. Thursday

**Author's Note:**

> Some things caught my eye during this Spanish GP in Jerez de la Frontera and I felt the need to write about it...  
> I may do this after every GP, in something interesting happens.

THURSDAY – After the press conference – Vale/Marc (part I – to be continued on Saturday)

M.: I’m having this Red Bull event with the team but then I’m free, can I come over?

After more than half an hour…

M.: Ok, maybe you’re busy with some interviews… I guess you’re always in the same hotel? Room number?

Another half an hour later…

M.: Is something wrong?   
M.: Answer me, please?

After the event in the city.

M.: Are you ignoring me? What’s happened?

Marc was nervous, this silence on the other side of the line was strange… they were going on so well, better then he could have wished for, considering the mess between them last year. He thought they were getting closer again, maybe not yet in the way he wanted, but they made up, they talked and after that shitty race in Austin Vale even kissed him. Ok, it was just because Marc was feeling awful and Vale wanted to cheer him up, but still… he wouldn’t have kissed him if he hated him, right? Then why in hell was he ignoring him?

He called Alex, who was pretty sure was with Luca to ask for the room number, determined to find out what the problem was. 

When he got there, Vale wasn’t in his room so he decided to wait behind the corner for him and finally he arrived. He almost jumped for the shock when Marc called him, appearing out of nowhere in front of him.

“What are you doing here?”

His voice and his face were harsh and Marc really was desperate because he couldn’t think of a single reason why Vale would treat him like that.

“You didn’t answer my texts.”

“I don’t remember us having a date here today.”

Now Marc was getting angry, what was wrong with him?

“True, but I thought… you know, after Austin… maybe we could go back to our old habits?”

Vale crossed his arms on his chest, looking deeply into Marc’s eyes.

“I’m sure someone else would be extremely happy to take my place with this.”

“What are you talking about?”

Vale rolled his eyes, like it was something obvious.

“The kid from Moto3, the one you were all touchy and smiley with during the press conference.”

Marc’s eyes went wide with the realisation that Vale was actually… jealous? Of Jaume Masia? If it wasn’t for the deadly serious look into the other rider’s blue eyes, he probably would have burst out laughing! God, the kid is so young, how can Vale think he could replace him? No one will ever…

“Are you kidding me? Jaume is 18!”

“So what? Having a toy boy is not a taboo anymore. You didn’t care about our age gap when we were together.”

“You can’t be serious!”

Vale shook his head and Marc knew he wasn’t joking. Really, there was nothing behind his friendly behaviour with Jaume, it came out natural, being the boy so shy and nervous about being there with five MotoGP champions!

“Good night, Marc.”

“And you dismiss me like this? Really?”

“You know, I’m getting old, I go to bed earlier.”

That said, he closed the door on Marc’s face, leaving him astonished and speechless. He stayed there completely unable to move for a couple of minutes, probably hoping for a miracle, for Vale to open the door telling him it was a joke… when he realised nothing of this will happen he run down the emergency stairs furiously. 

But when he was ready to leave the hotel he suddenly went back and knocked at Vale’s room. When he opened, surprised, he didn’t leave him the time to speak, slipping inside. They stayed there, facing each other, Marc’s hand on the handle, ready to leave after his speech.

“You know what, Vale? I’m tired of you having such a power over me. You have no right to mess with my life and my feelings, not since you cut me out of yours more than one year ago. I hate myself for being so foolish to believe we could be something again, that maybe our love was still there… and I hate you because, no matter how hard I try, you’re still the only one I want! But now I’m fed up! This is going to end. You’re right, Jaume probably would be happy to spend the night with me!”

He stormed out, slamming the door harder than he actually wanted to, not trusting himself enough to stay there. Because even if he said everything he said, he knew it was all a huge lie, because he could never spend a night with someone who wasn’t Vale and he could never hate him. He tried, he really tried but it’s just impossible. He loves him too much.

He let the cool air of the night calm him, dry his tears and after a few minutes he just walked back to his hotel, falling of the mattress hoping not to have fucked everything up again…


	2. Friday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> About turn 6, now called 'Dani Pedrosa'...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so happy to see Dani again in the paddock but he had that sad expression on his face...that wasn't his real smile and I felt my heart crying for him. It's so clear he misses riding his bike!

FRIDAY – After the ceremony at turn 6 – Vale/Dani and Jorge/Maverick

Vale was waiting for Dani in his motorhome. He was upset for his practice, his M1 being a complete disaster and he wasn’t able to see a light at the end of the tunnel. He knew Jerez would be a tough race, but things seems even harder this year. 

He knew Dani’s upset too, he didn’t want his name on a turn and, most of all, not a monument. He still remember how angry he was when Ezpeleta called him to tell him they decided to celebrate him here in Jerez like this. But he had to pretend to be honoured and happy, something Vale knew was very hard for his boyfriend to do.

So, being both of them upset, the evening could only go in a certain direction…

When Dani came back, Vale didn’t get the chance to ask him something because he jumped on his lap, starting to kiss him hungrily.

“God, I was counting the seconds for it to be over…”

Vale rolled his eyes.

“I’m so proud of my ‘little samurai’!”

“Don’t make fun of me.”

“You know I don’t. Whether you like it or not, you are a MotoGP legend, baby!”

“Yes, with a huge ‘0’ in the count of World Title in the class…”

“Dani…” 

Vale was getting serious and it was Dani’s turn to roll his eyes. They have discussed about this a lot and they will never be on the same page, for how many times Vale would tell him he was a champion even if he didn’t manage to win a championship, Dani will always reply that he doesn’t see himself like one.

“I know, I know, I don’t have to belittle myself and my achievements.”

“You know how many young riders still look up at you as an example?”

“Yes but I didn’t want a monument! That’s something you did with heroes or dead people… I’m well alive!”

Vale squeezed his ass and Dani moaned, pressing himself more against him.

“I’m very aware that you’re alive, baby…”

“And are you aware of what I need right now too?”

Vale nodded, a grin on his face when Dani started to slid his hand under his shirt, caressing his chest and kissing his neck.

“Rough, mind-blowing sex from now until we’ll fall asleep exhausted.”

Dani whispered it in Vale’s ear, making the older rider biting his lips at the thought. It was still amazing to think how different Dani was from the image everyone has of him. He was the first one to have been surprised by the wild and uninhibited side of the small Spanish rider when it came to sex. That’s how it started between them actually, with long rough sex session when both were angry about their races. It was a way to free their minds for a few hours, to lash out, to forget about their troubles with their bikes and their team-mates. Then feelings started to appear, even if both kept them locked, fearing to ruin that special something…

That was until Marc Marquez came into their lives to mix the cards on the table and Vale fell for him. It hurt Dani more than he thought but he had to put on a poker face because he didn’t want to lose the man he fell in love with and he was sure things with Marc were meant to end in the worst possible way for Valentino.

So he was still there for him, every time Marc broke Vale’s heart, going back in the shadows when they made up.

Then Argentina happened and it was the last straw for both of them. When Dani went to Vale’s room after the race, he found the courage to tell him that he didn’t want to be just a fuck whenever he was in trouble with Marc, that he was tired of Vale not seeing how toxic the relationship he had with the younger rider was for him, that he wanted to be the one making him happy.

He was sure to be rejected but he couldn’t carry that weight on his shoulders anymore.

But Vale asked him to stay with him, they talked, they cried and finally the older man could set his heart free, no more Marc on his mind, only Dani in front of him, willing to give him what he needed, someone to rely on, a companion for good and bad moments. That night, for the first time in years, they made love and not just sex and it felt like this had always been meant to be, even if it took Valentino a long road to finally realise it.

They were getting lost into their bubble of bliss when Jorge came in.

“Your mother didn’t teach you you’re supposed to knock on the door?”

“Sorry guys… but I needed someone to talk to!”

Dani laughed, hiding his face in Vale’s neck. They took some deep breaths to calm down and when things were going back to normal, having Jorge completely ruined the mood, Dani set beside Vale.

“Hey, I’ve seen the pictures of the monument, congratulations!”

Dani snorted. “Thanks.”

“I don’t know what’s happening with the bike. I mean, this morning I was second and this afternoon it seemed like I was riding a different bike!”

“I’m not exactly the best person to help you with this…. I don’t know if you’ve seen which my actual position is…”

“You probably have to have this talk with your boyfriend, he’s in your same shoes.”

Dani intervened in the conversation with a wink to a very blushing Jorge.

“He’s not my boyfriend!”

“Just because you still haven’t asked him out!”

Valentino was laughing silently. They were going on like this for months now, ever since Dani told him Jorge and Maverick were having feelings for each other. He didn’t believe it at first, but then he started to watch at his team-mate with a different eye, and he finally agreed with Dani. But they seemed unable to take a step forward and actually make a move so Dani decided to play the matchmaker role, without a great success, by now.

“Dani is right, Jorge. You don’t have to make it clear it’s a date and there’s no need to tell him that you like him, if you don’t feel ready to do it. But there’s nothing wrong in asking him to go out together to have a drink and talk.”

“I don’t know if I can do it…”

As cold and hard as he looks, Jorge’s an actual disaster when it comes to feelings. 

“Come on, you’re going to be 32 tomorrow! Grow some balls and make yourself a birthday present!”

Vale turned to look at this boyfriend, surprised and amused at the tone he’s used with Jorge who was asking for help with his praying eyes. 

“Jorge, it can’t be that bad! I’ve even heard him saying he wanted to thank you for taking his side after Austin with that interview.”

The Repsol rider was about to reply when someone knocked and when Vale said “Come in” they all froze seeing a very nervous Maverick at the door. He froze too, pondering for some seconds if it was the case to run away or stay. But then Vale smiled warmly and gestured for him to get inside, he decided to just ignore his anxiety, trying all his best not to make a fool of himself.

“Mav, we were talking about you!”

Dani was really at his best today and Vale couldn’t suppress a laugh while Jorge was bright red, looking at everything except the man standing on his side.

“Really?”

“About your performance today. It’s very similar to what happened to Jorge, you know?”

The two shared an embarrassed look and a small smile appeared on their faces.

“Yeah, well, that’s why I came here. To talk about the bike because I really can’t understand what happened this afternoon!”

“Tell me about it! My M1 is a complete mess, I don’t think I’m able to help.”

“But maybe Jorge is, I mean, you two are in the same situation. You can, I don’t know, have a drink together and talk?”

Maverick turned to Jorge again, to see what effect this thing Dani proposed, the two of them going out together, was having on him. The other rider was looking at him too, a light blush on his cheeks but the smile of before was there. No sign that this option was making him feel uncomfortable. He took all the courage he needed and finally made a move he was wishing for months now.

“It would be nice, it that’s ok for you?”

Jorge sighed and his smile grew.

“Of course! I mean… it would be nice for me too.”

They stayed there for a minute, just looking happily at each other with the other couple laughing at the scene.

“Ok, let’s go then. See you tomorrow guys!”

Jorge urged Maverick outside but then winked at them, mouthing a thank you that made Dani and Vale smiling, before shutting the door behind him.

“You’re right, baby, they are just too damn cute together!”

“I told you… let’s hope this will go on as we all wish. So now, what if we move back to the hotel, place the ‘Do not disturb’ sign on the door and go on with what we were doing before?”

“Sounds like a great plan!”


	3. Saturday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vale and Marc can't stay angry at each other for too long...

SATURDAY – Late in the evening – Vale/Marc (following their Thursday meeting)

Marc was deep in his thoughts when he entered his room, inserting the key to switch on the lights so he almost had an heart attack when a too familiar voice greeted him.

“Welcome back!”

Valentino was seated on an armchair.

“What are you doing here?”

They have ignored each other during those two days, it was easy because Vale has never been competitive so no risk for them to meet at Parc Fermé after qualifying.

“You did it again.”

Marc raised an eyebrow. If Vale wanted to put on a scene like last time, he wasn’t willing to help him. 

“With Fabio, after qualifying… you did it again.”

“Oh no, no! Don’t you dare to come here and give me a lecture about the fact that I congratulated Fabio after a great pole position. I do what I want with whom I want and that’s none of your business!”

“You’re right, I shouldn’t care if you flirt with someone else, we’re not together and you’re free to do whatever you want. Still, I do.”

The following moment of silence was full of tension, unspoken things, undisclosed desires. Vale stood up, Marc stubbornly refusing to leave his spot at a safe distance from him.

“You know why I was so jealous about Masia? Because that’s how it all started between us… with you coming to me, calling me your idol, searching for some good advices. Maybe you weren’t that shy and you didn’t blush like he did, but when we were the ones joking like you two did, you had that same sparkle in your eyes.”

Valentino took a pause, like he was reviewing the moments of the past when they first met properly, when the feelings started and they both seemed unable to fight against them. And all the anger Marc could have towards him disappeared. He missed the way they used be back in 2013 and 2014, when nothing could stand on their way, when they were so deeply in love, not even caring if it showed.

“When I saw you with Fabio today, the way you were smiling even if he stole a record from you, it was another rewind. I know it’s different, I know I have no right to be jealous but it hurt me in a way I didn’t think it was possible, not after what happened last year.”

Marc was feeling the need to run into Vale’s arms growing stronger, it took him all of his self-control not to give in.

“I can’t get over you, Marc. I probably never will. It’s useless even trying to. I tried to ignore you, I tried to push you away, I tried to act with you like with every other rider but I just can’t. Because I love you. I love you so much it makes me going crazy and the only thought of you with someone else in making me sick even if I know it’s absolutely normal and logical that you move on.”

“I don’t want to move on…”

“You should. It seems like we’re not able not to hurt each other.”

Marc shook his head. It was true, after the breakup of 2015 things were different, even if they got back together, it wasn’t the same, every excuse good enough to have a fight. But the feeling was still there, still strong, it hasn’t changed. And that’s enough to worth another try.

“I can handle that, if it means I’ll have you back into my life once again.” 

“I don’t think I’ll be able to survive another breakup, Marc. If we’re going to do this, we have to be sure that’s what we really want and do all our best to make it work.”

“I’m sure.”

Vale smiled and opened his arms to welcome Marc in his embrace. The younger rider threw himself at him, holding his body tight.

“I love you!”

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't help to write about a jealous Vale because Marc has gone a little bit too far with Jaume during Thursday press conference...


	4. Sunday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Moto3 race, a group of riders find themselves together remembering SIC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moto 3 race, with Niccolò Antonelli's win for Team SIC58 has been really emotional for me... I still have goosebumps and my eyes are full of tears thinking at Paolo Simoncelli looking up into the sky when they gave him the trophy.  
> It has been an incredible feeling...

SUNDAY – After Moto3 race – Vale/Dani, Dovi, Jorge, Cal (and Sic)

Valentino has watched the race into his VR46 Sky Racing Team hospitality with the Academy boys and their crews. Everyone around him was cheering and applauding Niccolò’s amazing victory for Team SIC58. He was happy, of course, but he couldn’t describe the feeling…

A victory from one member of his Academy was always a joy, but seeing that number, with that colours, on that track where Marco had his first victory in 125 was overwhelming.

When the boys went out to celebrate Niccolò and Celestino on the podium, Vale told his brother to go on without him, he needed a moment alone. Luca understood and when Vale reassured him everything was fine, he left with the others.

The Yamaha riders went to the back of the hospitality, falling to sit on the ground, his head up to look at the sky, smiling while tears started to fall down on his cheeks.

“You know he’s probably laughing at how emotional you are right now?”

Dani appeared in the corner and went to sit down beside him.

“I know, he’ll make fun of me to no end if he was here… but I can’t help it. They deserved it, Paolo and Niccolò… and Marco too.”

“There’s nothing wrong in crying, it means you didn’t forget him.”

“How could I? That remains the worst day of my life…”

“I know, I was there at your side.”

Vale turned to his lover who was smiling softly at him. If it wasn’t for Dani he probably would have gone mad after Marco’s death, mostly because he still wasn’t completely over the fact that it may have been his fault.

“And you still are.”

“Hey guys, there you are!”

Dovizioso joined them and Jorge followed him immediately.

“Can we sit there with you?”

The other two nodded. Unexpectedly, Andrea squeezed Vale’s arm and smiled. It took the other rider by surprise, they’ve never been closed or friends and Sic had a lot of battles with Dovi but he’s always been fair and when Marco died he was sincerely sad.

“I’m sure he’s happy up there.”

Jorge seemed thoughtful. His last words with Marco hadn’t been good and Vale knew he still regrets this. But so many things have changed in those seven years that it seems right for the Spaniard to be there in this particular moment.

They all turned when Cal arrived in his usual easy going attitude, placing a bag with some drinks in the middle of the circle they have created.

“There, we need to celebrate, Marco would be disappointed if we don’t make an appropriate toast!”

They all laughed. It was so strange, all the ‘old’ MotoGP riders, the ones who have raced with Sic were here both to celebrate the victory of his team and cheer Vale up.

“To Marco!”

Cal raised his can, all the others followed. “Cheers!”

“You know Vale, you’re a terrible boss. You should be there for your two boys on the podium, not here with us, old mummies, to cry on your boyfriend’s shoulder!”

Vale burst out laughing, almost getting strangled with the drink.

“Cal!”

Jorge scolded him with a hard look.

“What?” the British rider shrugged. They all should be used to his straight to the point way of speaking.

“He’s right. Well, maybe I won’t describe us as ‘mummies’…”

“I have a statue now on this track, so I can call myself a ‘mummy’ actually.”

The atmosphere was lighter now, something Vale was sure Marco would appreciate. And it was true, he should be under the podium for Nicco and Celestino but his mixed feelings were too strong to just pretend everything was fine. It wasn't, not when Marco was supposed to be there racing against him and not up in the sky looking down at his father who did an amazing job with a team that has his name and his number.

“Thank you, ‘mummies’, I’m really glad you’re here now. And don’t worry Cal, I’m going to celebrate tonight with the boys, when I’m sure I’ll be able not to cry like a baby and put on my best ‘happy boss’ face.”

He winked and they all smiled. Then the Italian national anthem started and they all used that time to just remember Marco: Dani and Vale with their hands intertwined, eyes closed; Dovi looking at some point on the floor, deep in his thoughts; Jorge looking at the sky and Cal spinning around the can in his hands.

Then Vale spoke to the sky.

“Ciao Sic, ci manchi sempre…” (Ciao Sic, we still miss you…)

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, thank you for reading, leving kudos and commeting! It means a lot to me!


End file.
